Software developers are often victims of illicit copying and unauthorized use of their software in violation of contractual obligations imposed by licensing agreements and subject to civil and criminal penalties under various domestic and foreign laws. Unauthorized entities range from a relatively small percentage of the total users to an overwhelming majority of illegal users. Such unauthorized use not only amounts to theft of the developers' intellectual property, but also reduces the number of programs sold and therefore the associated profitability of the developer. This may ultimately diminish the creative effort expended by the software developers due to the reduced financial incentive. The advent of the internet has contributed to the proliferation of pirated software, known as "warez", which is easily located and readily downloaded.
Various strategies have been employed to make unauthorized duplication and use of software more difficult. One such approach is to provide a hardware "key" which is typically installed in the parallel port of the computer to provide a software interlock. If the key is not in place, the software will not execute. This method is relatively expensive for the developer and cumbersome for the authorized user while remaining vulnerable to theft by duplication of the hardware key.
Another approach requires the user to enter a serial number or customer identification number during installation of the software. Missing or invalid registration information prevents installation of the software. This approach is easily defeated by transferring the serial number or customer identification number to one or more unauthorized users.
Yet another approach requires registering the software with the manufacturer or distributor to obtain an operational code or password necessary for installation of the software. Again, once the operational code or password is obtained, it may be perpetually transferred along with pirated copies to numerous unauthorized users.
Various copy protection strategies have been employed to reduce the number of unauthorized copies available. This approach is generally disfavored by users who may have a legitimate need to make backup or archival copies or transfer a copy to a new computer or hard drive.
While prior art strategies have enjoyed various levels of success in reducing unauthorized use of software, they often impose a significant burden on the authorized users or are easily defeated by unauthorized users. As such, software developers need an apparatus and/or method for reducing unauthorized use of software which does not burden the authorized users to dissuade them from purchasing and using the protected software.